Sparkle Boy
by lanna-misssunshine
Summary: How the meadow scene could have gone if Bella was more easily amused.


**Authors Note:** So I always thought the whole sparkling thing was pretty much the most ridiculous thing ever. And Bella's reaction to it? Well, if she had more of a sense of humour the scene could've gone down a little more like this...

* * *

**Sparkle Boy**

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

"Bella?" he said cautiously, after a moment had lapsed without her saying anything.

That was all it took. She turned away from him then fell to her knees.

Edward rushed to her side in the blink of an eye, worriedly placing his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Bella, Bella! I'm sorr- wait, are you…" he trailed off, placing a finger to her chin and tilting her head, forcing her to look at him. Her tear streaked face stared up at him and he was sure she would bite right through her lower lip if she didn't release it from the death grip her teeth had on it. "Bella!"

Upon seeing his sparkling face again an unladylike snort escaped her before she could stop it, she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop another round of giggles.

It was a lost cause.

She clutched her sides in agony and fell to the side so she was quite literally rolling on the ground laughing. She tried to speak a few times but simply ended up laughing a little harder whenever she caught a glimpse of him.

Eventually, she gave up trying and just closed her eyes until she had calmed down. Her face was flushed and soaked with tears and her sides ached from the workout all the laughter had just given her stomach.

"Okay, I'm good," she said after a few calming breaths, though her mouth twitched at the corners threatening another burst of amusement. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just-"

She bit down on her lip again and shook her head quickly, as if her mind was an etch-a-sketch and she could erase the mental image of him sparkling like he was Paris Hiltons newest accessory.

He frowned down at her then sighed. "Bella, look at me."

She shook her head furiously, "I can't."

"Please," he pleaded.

She took a few deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the sky, not quite ready to test her control yet.

"Okay, Bella, you can do this," she muttered under her breath, bracing herself as she slowly titled her head to her left.

"Damn it, Bella! This is serious, I'm a vampire! A killer!" huffed the talking disco ball as she erupted into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

It took another ten minutes for her to get control of herself again.

Edward sat on the grass next to her, pouting like a two year old with his hands folded over his glittering chest while Bella lay a few feet away from him, a massive tired grin on her face, her eyes clamped shut just in case.

"Maybe we should have this conversation in the shade?" she suggested.

Agreeing that would probably be for the best, he helped her up - her keeping her eyes facing the ground - and they relocated to the edge of the meadow, the sun blocked out by the thick canopy of leaves above them.

"I thought you would be scared," he confessed after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah, because I am terrified of glitter," she laughed then noticed his wounded expession. "Sorry, it's just… I was expecting something bad ass, I mean, you're a vampire - I thought you'd like, burst into flames or go all Incredible Hulk or something not, well, gay pride parade."

He tried not to be offended by that comment, especially seeing as his family had wondered on numerous occasions if he was into guys. Emmett had even tried to set him up with a gay nomad they had come across while hunting in Alaska… that hadn't gone over well.

"Sorry to disappoint," he said moodily.

"Edward, I mean it, I'm sorry. It was just… a reflex action."

He couldn't stay mad at her, so he accepted her apology and they spent the next few ours talking of lions falling for lambs and his desire for her blood and his explanations of everything that happened since they met.

Before they knew it, the shadows of the forest were moving further into the meadow, announcing it was time to leave.

Later that night at the Cullen house, Edward sat with his elbows resting on the piano, head held in his hands and a sullen expression on his face.

"What's up your ass?" Emmett asked, walking over to his brother.

"She laughed," Edward replied sulkily then resumed his silent brooding.

He ignored Emmett for another five minutes, refusing to explain further until Emmett threatened to mentally sing the small world song for the next week if he didn't, so he caved and spilled the story of what happened when Bella had seen him in the sun.

_At least she's not scared, _Emmett thought, his mental voice sounding kind of impressed.

Before either of them could say anything more, Alice walked into the room, Jasper trailing behind grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You told him!" Edward accused, reading enough from their thoughts to know that Alice had foresaw the entire scene in the meadow and she had promptly spilled all the details to her husband.

"Yup," Alice smirked. "But, all laughing issues aside, the day went really well didn't it?"

Edward grumbled unintelligible things under his breath in response.

Emmett threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Dude, she saw you glitter like a fairy on top of a Christmas tree and she still wants you, you're good. I don't see what the problem is!"

"You all glitter like fairies too!" Edward yelled, only to be ignored by each of his siblings who simply left the room with a roll of their eyes.

Edward mulled over their words for a while and decided they were right and with that thought, he sat up straight and ran his fingers over the keys before he started playing.

The house filled up with the song they had all come to know was Bella's lullaby and it morphed from its usual melancholy tune into something happy and peaceful and beautiful.

So what if he was a sparkly vampire, he still got the girl… even if the girl couldn't see him in the sunlight lest she collapse into a fit of uncontrollable giggles but they could work on that.

They would work on that.


End file.
